1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic recording apparatus of the type that an input signal is recorded on magnetic recording medium through an AC bias process.
2. Related Art
Slicing the voltage level of a signal to be applied to a magnetic head has been proposed to improve the maximum output level characteristics in the high frequency range (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-1685).
There is also known a method of controlling a bias quantity to improve the maximum output level (hereinafter abbreviated as MOL) at a high frequency range, such as Dolby-HXPRO (trademark).
The former method slices the waveform of an input signal superposed upon a bias signal. This method however has a problem that the high frequency characteristics are not improved.
Also in the latter method, some problems are that it takes a long time to respond to a tone-burst attack during recording/reproducing and that the circuit structure becomes complicated.